


Rewrite the Symphonia

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Twice had a visitor and was prepared. Hakuno and her party had a last ditch effort for a win, but does this even count as one? Playing too much Tales of Symphonia gives people ideas~
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Rewrite the Symphonia

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

The world was going to end.

Hakuno could feel it as the taint in the Moon cell, the final will of Kiara and BB’s data was called forth. Their data having haunted her for so long there was a recognition just from being near the. As if they had one last act to make sure Hakuno never forgot them as long as she lived. As long as it was still possible for her to join them in the vast digital sea, devoured by the Moon Cell’s core. Gilgamesh was just as incensed at the feeling as Hakuno was weary.

A vindictive Twice holding a device smiled in front of the pair. “I knew there was a chance someone could beat me.” He said as if it explained everything. Perhaps it did, but the man seemed to enjoy telling good tale, or wanted to just gloat over why he won this round. His mouth opened and told a disturbing tale in serenity of all things. “There was a Heroic Spirit that met me a little while ago, a good dozen years or so. He was raving on being too far back. Curious, considering this was as close to the core as one could get. The Moon Cell actively had him locked in a special position to do any maintenance it required you see, so there shouldn’t have been an issue being near the core like this.”

The ground and data around them seemed to slowly crack….

Rin looked grim at the man. Her own eyes discretely looking onto a monitor as she tried to access more data.

Rani, behind all of them, was working in sync with Rin to keep the territory stable.

“You see he told me an interesting proposition about the future timelines as soon as he knew who I was. Acted as if my entire existence was the only thing keeping him from deleting right there.”

“And what did he tell you?” Hakuno demanded as her own emotions started sinking in dread. He spoke as if he had a way to win. To do an even more terrible hack than Julius did that made him into almost no more than a raving revenant dedicated to his revenge and keeping Leo alive at all costs. Hakuno hoped he didn’t. She doubted Twice was a lonely person who wanted a friend and was conflicted over killing her.

Twice was just like her after all. Only much worse.

“Said spirit told me how you would defeat me and rule the Moon Cell instead of making my wish like I told you to.” His eyes expressed disappointment in her for deciding his wish was crazy and terrible enough to disagree with that too.

“Of course my Master would rule the Moon Cell. For one who has proven themselves as my one and only Master, there is no reason she would fail to take her true place in this world at my side.” Gilgamesh stated in his own calm, pupils dilating as he started to cool his temperament to one of ice. It was touching even if Hakuno was aware she really didn’t want to rule the Moon Cell.

“You miss the fact that in many timelines Hakuno just stops my wish, a waste completely. Only to die at the hands of the Moon Cell when I would have returned her to this world after she made the wish anyway. There was no reason to let the one who made it all possible die when she could assist me further. The human mage she was based off of was woken many times. Or you would end up stopped in one way as another ‘Hakuno’ took your place to defeat me.”

A sick feeling shuddered through Hakuno’s body at Twice’s words. As if she was already being deleted with how matter of fact he spoke it. Rin leaned her one free hand to briefly squeeze the closest one of Hakuno’s once she unfroze from the thought of Hakuno dying now of all times. Rani just personally moved closer and if one looked closely could be seen trembling. Gilgamesh didn’t move a muscle, but his own presence was overwhelming as the killing intent flared.

“You are beyond any fool to believe that Hakuno would die by any other hands than my own.” Gilgamesh ended up chuckling out. His entire body looking like it was suppressing a laugh that wanted to come out. Something Hakuno knew only appeared when he was at his most disdainful of the person in front of him.

“That’s just it. This time it won’t even need to be by your hands. Not even if you were the one to do so in other timelines.”

(A while ago…

What felt like years ago Hakuno knew she could end up dead that way.

That her every action was judged and the next thing that came out of her mouth, or slightest of action could send her into eight pieces.

Now the safest place for her was at his side.)

"Only a defective version of myself would ever dare, but even then there was no surrendering of Hakuno to another." It was just like Gil to be make her possible death from another timeline more like him keeping her for himself. 

As I said it doesn't truly matter anymore. The virus unleashed on humanity will end up making my wish come true as a side effect." Twice's grin was broken and utterly insane as he finished. "Velber will be perfectly acceptable to make sure no one interferes."

"Why are you so determined to make sure the world dies!?" Rin cried out, no longer able to hold it in. Even pausing at her work to hear the answer. Rani picked up more speed on her own side to compensate. Both women unable to understand why he would do this. 

Twice was being deleted just like the world around them. The bubbling of melting world and far off cry of power in the distance only speeding up the feeling of the world dying around them. "The world needs to be saved. I can only do my part until the end."

Hakuno didn't even care about more of his nonsense. She knew the deletion of her was possible as soon as Twice pointed out as an NPC he would be deleted for entering the core. Maybe there was a way around it. Maybe Gil could use some NP of his that would save them all. Maybe they would be able to defeat all of this corruption and be fine. Hakuno couldn't take that chance. The Far Side of the Moon Cell made her realize just how meaningless some of time's rules could be. Every second of her own actions counted then. Now was no different. The rest of her group followed closely. Rin and Rani trying to stop themselves from entering the core, but Hakuno was not having any of that. The corruption was a literal _feeling_ all around them. Her arms already reaching out to grasp their arms to pull them after her.

This time there might not be a convenient roof to jump off of and Gil was already right behind her.

No reason for him to be made to look for her.

"Hakuno, what are you doing?" Rin already was feeling the drain of the core trying to reject her.

"Making sure we live!" Hakuno was already instinctively making her commands for her wish. Well wishes under one large wish. If she was fast enough she could set the parameters for them all to make it out. She wouldn't die when her friends still needed help escaping. 

(Or the world they were about to escape to could end before they reached it. There was more than one reason Hakuno fought BB.)

"That just means we need to assist Hakuno." Rani moved to do just that. Her hacking to try to stop Twice's plan and the corruption outside of the core from reaching it picked up the pace.

"I never said I would let her do it alone anyway." Rin was already adding her own actions as they worked. Her own hack of changing her hair color coming undone in the wavering world. It was a pretty blond for all it signaled another waver of the world around them.

Not one of them realized what Gil was doing other than possibly being the last defense against the screams of power getting louder and louder as it appeared to get closer. As if a giant had awakened and was coming their way.

"Work.... work ..... work!" Hakuno muttered as she tried to get the Moon Cell to still get her wish done as the rest of the place was twisting and fritzing all around them.

Gil suddenly pulled an arm around Hakuno and just shoved something bright and golden into the the core enough for it to _shatter_. Rin and Rani trying to steady themselves by gripping one hand on the pair.

.

* * *

.

The world shined bright.

The Moon Cell glowed with conflicting powers that swirled around so brightly. The collision of power of power so strong that it broke apart the the source of a deadly shake that fractured part of the moon. Fragments of a rainbow shine falling to the earth. The power spilling ad connecting to the earth as if pouring viscous paint all through the world with flakes of sparkling jewels joining in on the spill.

The people on earth had no chance to stop anything as the world melted away and remade itself all at the same time. Some people unfortunately with it, while others felt a burn as if something forcibly was awakened in them. Not that they could pay too much attention beyond the burn as the world literally reclaimed itself as Gaia itself took the power poured into it to reclaim the land as hers. The Reverse Side opened once more to those that could feel the power around them. Dragons and other phantasmal poured out and realigned more of the world with their own power and the spill over from Avalon joining the magic in the world. 

Stones jewels from the Moon Cell sparkled and hatched out more humans to add to the survivors burned as their circuits forcibly woke.

Fae latched onto the freedom in the increase of power with the exclusion of the gods from returning to the land of mortals. Many were quick to melt into the earth for power as Gaia devoured more in the changes it made to return itself to its greatest health. Those not were free game from the dragons that were enraged at seeing so many when their freedom from the Reverse Side was at hand, seen as competition for territory and invaders that had no right to be allowed.

The world was remade in seven days.

The days after were ones of struggle and strife as a new beginning were upon the survivors.

.

* * *

.

"I don't think anyone saw this as the way to start the newest Age," A white haired being mused. The green lands teeming with what humans called monsters below them. Their eyes going unfocused for a second as if not seeing the things in front of them. "I think tending to my garden personally for a while doesn't sound bad at all."

A crumpled tower lay forgotten behind them as two dragons fiercely battled one another.

The scent of scorched fae almost hiding the smell of flowers as the man walked out into the world with a skip in his step.

.

* * *

.

A green haired being emerged from a sphere embedded in the ground. Their features just too perfect to be human. 

Few phantasmal decided to try their luck against the newly emerged only to swiftly become an example to all around them on why that was a terrible idea. 

"Hakuno," The voice was soft as the owner of it mused to the vibrant world around them, "Gil. Neither of you do anything by halves."

.

* * *

.

A golden haired man could be seen emerging from a large sphere on the ground. His eyes narrowed as he flared his power about him causing more spheres to let lose humans scattered around him. His eyes not caring for them as he did the one that revealed a brown haired woman that he scooped into his arms. A familiar head of blond and purple emerged from the closest spheres near the couple hugging close. 

"We made it." Rin spoke in disbelief as she saw the vibrant world around her. "Hakuno we did it!"

"We did something."

"Hakuno is resting. Round up those that you see around you."

"Gilgamesh.... is there a reason why?" Rani asked as Rin moved to do exactly what she was told. Already familiar with the fact there was no way to stop him from what he wanted anyway.

"To build a city of course. Hakuno needs a place to rest." His eyes looked down at her softer than Rani had seen. "You may use your ex spheres of yours for boosts in power to defeat any of those weak fools around you. We need a walled city."

"Does it matter what it is called?"

"It is not Uruk, call it what you want."

"Asgaard." Rani volunteered. 

"I told you to name it whatever you want." A fierce look came to his eyes, "But expect this to be one name you find comfortable with. For it will last the longest and grandest time in this new Age."


End file.
